oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy
Details Walkthrough Preliminary to the Quest *''Items needed for this part:'' Ghostspeak amulet, 8 buckets, 7 bones, and 7 pots.'' *To prepare for the quest, take your Amulet of Ghostspeak and 8 buckets, 7 bones, and 7 pots to the Ectofuntus so you can worship it to get 35 ecto-tokens. First, go upstairs to the bone grinder. As always when using the grinder, be sure to right-click the bones, so that you use them instead of burying them. Put the bones in hopper and wind the grinder. Then empty the bin. Next, get ectoplasm by opening the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus and walking down the long spiral to the bottom and using an empty bucket on the slime at the bottom. A shortcut that requires 58 agility can make the trip to the slime pool much faster. Now, head back up on the ground floor and worship at the Ectofuntus. You'll end up with 35 ecto-tokens and 1 extra bucket of ectoplasm; this is the bucket of slime which you will need later in the quest. Make sure you deposit this bucket in your bank, but if you are a high level you can keep it in inventory. Begin the Quest: Visit Velorina *Once you've earned your ecto-tokens, pay 2 tokens to the guards to enter Port Phasmatys and go talk to Velorina to begin the quest. She is in the house just east of the gates. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus. *Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. :(An alternative way to start the quest is to use the Charter Ship system. You can do this by looking at the chart to see which ships will take you to Port Phasmatys. Pay the fee and travel by ship. You will be able to head north and talk to Velorina to start the quest. Afterward, go to the Ectofuntus to earn the ecto-tokens—they can be used later—and also talk to Necrovarus in the same trip.) :Every time you leave Port Phasmatys, remember to bring 2 ecto-tokens out with you so that you can reenter later or you will have to go back to the bank in Canifis. The Old Woman and Nettle Tea *''Items needed for this part:'' Gloves, bowl of water, bucket of milk, 1 log, and tinderbox. *Grab your gloves, the bowl of water, a bucket of milk, a log, and a tinderbox and head back in the direction of Canifis. (There is a bank in the southern part of Port Phasmatys if you want to grab the items before you set off.) *Pick some of the nettles (while wearing the gloves) east of Mazchna the slayer master, (pick 2 nettles to be safe, although 1 is fine) and head north-west of Mazchna, to the east side of the Slayer Tower, where there's a small house. This is the woman you're looking for. *Talk to the Old Crone, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. *Put the nettles in the bowl of water, light a fire with the logs and tinderbox you brought, and then use '''(do not left click!)the nettle-water on the fire. *Talk to the woman again, but she still won't be satisfied. The tea has to be in her own special cup. Put the nettle tea into her cup, and talk to her. Now she will complain it has no milk. Use the bucket of milk on the tea, and speak with the woman one more time. Enchanting the Amulet *The Old Crone will now tell you that you can control Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The Book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus, and a translation manual. The Book of Haricanto *Items needed for this part: Needle, thread, knife, dye, silk, model ship, weapon to defeat giant lobster, 25 ecto-tokens(10 ecto-tokens with the Ring of charos(a)), and a spade.' *Talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. *Head to Canifis and pick up your silk, needle, thread, knife, dye and whatever you need to fight a level 32 monster. Use your silk on the model ship to make a flag. *Head to the broken-down ship just north of the farm near the Ectofuntus. Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder. Then climb another ladder (which is to the right of the door of the captain's quarters) to get to the top floor. Wait for the windspeed to die down a bit, and search the mast to find out what colours the flag is. You will need to check the mast a minimum of 3 times to get all the colours needed. Now mix what dyes you need and use them on the model ship's flag to dye it the appropriate colours. You can inspect the model ship to see if you applied the dyes correctly. *Climb down a level, open the door, and speak with the old man. Ask him if it's his toy boat, and he'll recognize it. You've found the Old Crone's son! When you return him his ship, he will give you a chest key. *Enter the captain's quarters, and use the key on the chest inside to receive a piece of a map. *Bank and prepare for a fight with the Giant lobster (Ghosts Ahoy) then proceed to the north-west side of the ship's deck, where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto and get to some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks. It is possible to fail the jumps, which will cause you to lose 1 to 4 hitpoints. When you get to the end, there will be another closed chest with another map piece. Open the chest, search it to find a piece of a map inside, and hop back to the ship. *Climb down to the lowest level, and get ready to fight one of the most powerful monsters in RuneScape. Upon entry the exits will be blocked and all teleports disabled. Before entering, be sure to have an Antipoison and an inventory of the best food you have available to you. Open up the chests (some you cannot open), '''and' search each one of them: A giant lobster will be in one and attack you. Before opening the chest, one should be sure to consume a super set to better chances of success. Even with the best of melee equipment, there is a very slim chance for success as the lobster hits frequent 20's, and has several hundred hit points. To give the best chances, one should wear Dharok's set and a strength amulet and hope for a max hit whist nearing death. Kill it, and take the last piece of the map from the chest. Now fit all the map scraps together to form a treasure map. *Head back into Port Phasmatys. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos) and a spade from the bank there, and head north-east onto the dock. *Talk to the Ghost captain of a small rowing boat to go to Dragontooth Island. You must have the map in your inventory before going to dig, or else it's a waste of tokens. Once on the island, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, stand beside the left arm of the Saradomin statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps South, 8 steps East, 2 steps North, 4 steps East, and 22 steps South. Dig there with your spade, and you should find the Book of Haricanto, which you're looking for (you can also look at the image to the right for an approximate location). An alternate option would be to use the Follow treasure map option by right-clicking the map. Note: The location of the treasure occasionally varies from player to player. *Have the Ghost captain take you back to Port Phasmatys. The Robes *''Item needed for this part:'' Bucket of slime. *Talk to Robin in the inn in Port Phasmatys, and he'll tell you he wants clean sheets for his bed. *Go to the Ghost innkeeper, and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. But rather than doing that, just take it with you. *Get that extra bucket of slime from your bank, and dip your bedsheet into it. If you did not make or somehow lost the extra bucket of slime, go to the Ectofuntus, walk down to the pool of slime, and just dip the sheet into the pool. *Talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. He'll give you a petition form to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghost villagers are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. It's not too hard. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go to Necrovarus and present him with the petition form. Necrovarus will get so angry over the dissension that he'll drop a bone key. Pick it up, and head upstairs. Use the key on the locked door to get into his room. Open and search the coffin to find the mystical robes that belong to Necrovarus. The Manual *''Items needed for this part:'' 200 coins and oak longbow. *Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take 200 coins and the oak longbow. *Talk to Ak Haranu, a human wandering around the docks east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. *Walk to the inn, and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Rune-Draw. Rune-Draw is a game of chance similar to Blackjack. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins. He will give you a signed longbow to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader and he'll give you the manual you need. Using the Spell *''Items needed for this part:'' Robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak. *Return to the Old Crone with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. *Head back to the Ectofuntus, and make sure you're not being attacked by a vampire or anything, as this will interrupt your conversation. It may be easier travelling along the north coast, where you will be unlikely to be attacked. *Talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. (You can also ask him to tell a joke or do a chicken impression without discharging the amulet.) Just keep going through the conversation until the very end. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time (you don't have to pay anymore), and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Rewards *2 Quest Points *2400 Prayer experience *Free passage to Port Phasmatys *The Ectophial allows you a direct teleport to the Ectofuntus. You automatically refill the Ectophial at the Ectofuntus after you teleport. Music Music tracks unlocked: Shipwrecked Trivia *When enchanting the Amulet of Ghostspeak, the Old Crone uses the old Dance emote animation. *If you choose the 2 other options when trying to control Necrovarus, the Amulet of Ghostspeak will keep its charge. Category:Quests